


Honorable Mention

by FrankieSmiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Jim's a sucker for Sebastian's eyes, M/M, Seb's a sucker for tigers, and scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim finds out that Sebastian had come home, he didn't expect that Sebastian had brought something back from France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honorable Mention

The moment Jim woke up from his very strange nap, he smiled and realized that Sebastian had just come home from France. He had sent Sebastian to France a few days ago to deliver a very special message to one of Jim’s clients. It breaks Jim to send his top best sniper/best friend/lover on those kinds of mission but he couldn’t trust anyone else to do the job. Jim could not text his client as he quoted ‘very very top secret’.

Jim suddenly went out of bed and hurried to get some random shirt that he threw on the floor and a pair of trousers. He then went in front of the mirror and fixed his hair quickly, well, not too neat as to give the illusion to Sebastian that he has not been missing him that much since he left for France.

He then slowly walked out of his room to look for his Sniper. He then realized that his beloved was not in the living room, as he should be, he decided to check all of the rooms inside their house.  Realizing that he wasn’t in any room, he bit his lip and called out, “Seb? You here?”

No reply came for him but instead, he heard a quiet giggle from their backyard. Smiling, Jim sprinted towards the kitchen to the door of their backyard. He put on some shoes then proceeded outside.

Sebastian was sitting on the floor, facing the opposite direction and giggling. Jim went towards his lover then kissed his head. Jim inhaled the sweet scent of Sebastian that he missed so much. That’s one of the things he loved to do to Sebastian, to smell his hair. It’s been a crazy habit of Jim since they both got together. It doesn’t matter if Sebastian’s been sweaty or covered in blood, it’s always the scent of his hair or just Sebastian’s scent in general that could make the Consulting Criminal weak on his knees.

Sebastian turned around and pressed a small kiss on the corner of Jim’s mouth. He grinned and said, “I missed you.”

“Missed you too, Tiger.” Jim replied. He proceeded to press small kisses on Sebastian’s neck and every once in a while, biting on it gently then pressing a soft kiss on the small bite that he makes.

“Look what I have!” Sebastian said, showing Jim what he has on his lap. The Consulting Criminal then retracted himself on his lover’s neck and darted his eyes on whatever it is on Sebastian’s lap. Once he saw what it is, his eyes widened and pointed at it, “What the hell is that?”

Sebastian giggled and picked up the small tiger from his lap and carried it in his arms like an infant, “It’s a baby tiger!”

Jim, still staring at the cub in Sebastian’s arms, shook his head and said, “No. We can’t keep a tiger inside the house.”

“What? But Jim,” Sebastian cooed at the cub and pouted at Jim, “I could train him. That French guy was mistreating him and I asked if I could have it and he just gave it to me. He’s no harm to us and I’ll make sure that-“

“No Seb. I don’t want any animals in this house and it’ll ruin my suits.”

“But boss, I swear, I’ll train him and he won’t ruin your suits.”

“It’ll piss on my shoes.”

“It won’t piss on your shoes.”

“Ruin the furniture.”

“I’ll buy him a fucking chew toy.”

Jim rolled his eyes. Sebastian was looking at him, his blue eyes became weirdly large and the sight itself was adorable especially when he’s cuddling with a small tiger. Jim sighed and rubbed his temple. “Fine! We could keep the damn cat inside the house.”

Sebastian grinned, pressing a chaste kiss on his boss’ lips, “Thanks boss. I promise, he’ll be nice.”

Jim, trying to hide the smile forming on his face just nodded.

“And besides,” Sebastian said, noticing the tiny smile that was almost forming on Jim’s face, “I could teach him how to kill.”

Jim grinned then petted the small tiger in Sebastian’s arms, “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored when I wrote this oh my god.


End file.
